jimmyneutronfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
David Disrespectoid
David Xavier Thomas or by name, David Disrespectoid '''is a fan-made character crated and portrayed by Jason Pleasant. Coming to Retroville David visited Retroville to meet Jimmy on his first day of gaming creativity; When he needs edge in technical expertise Jimmy was the first person he could ask; Until then, he met Sheen and Carl. Once the game (which was Ultra Lord Arc VII heavily requested by Sheen) the 3 members decided to give him a tour of the city. He even let him visit Lindbergh Elementary to see what it's like he even go a chance to see his classroom with Miss Fowl. '''First Enemy Principal Willoughby comes in to tell the class about a talent contest setting at the school and Jimmy, Sheen and Carl decided to get the band "The Llama Lords Of Science" back together; With a little help from David to keep them in control. During Lunch, Jimmy fires the instruments that Sheen destroyed in the past and fixes them up good as new. Cindy and Libby came up to the to sarcastically tell the boys that they'll do great and the boys smiled at each other until she says that they'll be great at not showing up at all making the girls laugh up a storm. David was not happy about what he just heard but he was calm enough to keep his anger down. David then spotted Libby's CD player and then smiled telling her that he likes music to but Cindy barges in the middle between the two and disrespectfully tells him not to speak to Libby at all until they win the contest. Jimmy and Sheen back David up so he won't get angry again. Jimmy tells the girls that they'll be getting the band back together now that they got a new member; Cindy teases Jimmy about their plan and laughs at them making David loses his cool shouting "THAT TEARS IT!" and pounces at Cindy and the two began to fight physically and verbally. Ms Fowl catches the two, breaks up the fight and tells them to calm down (she didn't suspend them). Ever since that day, David and Cindy became enemies but he tends to show a little kidness to Libby Personality He's mostly kind, outgoing and generous but sometimes when Cindy gets in the mix, he changes to a mean and disrespectful person to her Relationships Jimmy Neutron Likes to hang out with him some of the time even at school to help him with his projects and noticing errors in his inventions Sheen Estevez Sheen always makes David laugh and he loves to hang out with him. David hangs out with Sheen all the time for some video game ideas he can create Libby Folfax She and David have a VERY small love/hate relationship. They rarely fight but they love to tease each other in a fun way and love to dance, sing, and play music together and much to his surprise, both he and Libby both have a little hip-hop attitude when talking to each other sometimes. Libby makes David go in shock whenever Libby does something with a hip-hop attitude and tends to make him laugh on some case Cindy Vortex David absolutely hates her for making Jimmy make a fool of himself, teasing and humiliating him in the whole school. He and Cindy both get into physical fights some of the time but they get into verbal fights all the time. The reason why it's because she always mean to Jimmy and his friends Sheen and Carl and only cares about herself and herself only Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanmade characters